


Art for Newlywed Blues, Chapter 25: Crop Circles

by Ghislainem70



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling at the end of his tether, Greg shears off his trademark silver mane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Newlywed Blues, Chapter 25: Crop Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie_Conagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Newlywed Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357766) by [Maggie_Conagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher). 



 


End file.
